


pensi sia un gioco (vedermi prendere fuoco)

by will_p



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Couch Sex, Fishnets, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lots of good things that start with F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Lauro fa un mezzo sorriso, incrocia le caviglie, fa un sorriso vero quando gli occhi di Edo seguono ipnotizzati il movimento delle sue gambe. “Oh, non m’hai ancora detto che ne pensi.”“Che c’hai propriol’animada zoccola, stellina mia,” dice, e Lauro scoppia a ridere. “Vieni qua o te serve un invito?”
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans, P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	pensi sia un gioco (vedermi prendere fuoco)

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _Achille/Doms, calze a rete_ @ [P0rn Fest #13](https://www.landedifandom.net/pf13-main/) \+ _Me ne frego - Achille Lauro_ della [seconda settimana](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt10-week-two/) del [COWT #10](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt10-iscrizioni/) @ [landedifandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/). (#teamSabbie ftw!) Il titolo è, di nuovo, preso dalla canzone.
> 
> IO: Uffa, voglio scrivere su di loro, ma non so cosa! Che prompt potrei usare?  
> ACHILLE LAURO: [Ecco ama, tieni](https://www.instagram.com/p/B8jm9XaIqd6/)  
> IO: Grazie signor Lauro, me lo segno subito

Uno dei vantaggi di essere Achille Lauro è che a nessuno interessa se ti porti via una o due cose da uno shoot, a patto che non sia, tipo, una borsata di Rolex, o il pranzo del fotografo. È abbastanza sicuro che ci contino, in realtà, che si freghi qualcosa dal set e poi ci si faccia vedere in giro, tutta pubblicità a gratis, le solite storie.  
  
Con quelle calze però non è che ha proprio intenzione di farsi vedere _in giro_.  
  
Almeno non prima di averci fatto un giro in privato con Edo.  
  
_In privato_ , alla fine, è nella suite di un albergo dove li hanno cacciati in attesa di un’intervista. Edo s’è buttato sul divano col cellulare e lui s’è ficcato in bagno a tentare di decidere come truccarsi ma il pomeriggio è _lento_ , il tempo non scorre, e ci sono solo un tot di modi di sistemarsi l’ombretto prima che una ragazza si annoi a morte. Sta giusto pensando se andare a rompere il cazzo a Edo o se passare ai rossetti, quando si ricorda di _cos’altro_ ha nascosto in borsa.  
  
Non sono le stesse calze dello shoot, alla fine - gli prendeva male portarle via, quelle, tutte eleganti con i loro brillantini, ma gliene avevano fatte provare altre prima e chi può resistere a un paio di calze a rete come Dio comanda? _Dozzinale_ , aveva detto lo stylist, storcendo il naso, ma per lui è perfetto.  
  
Dipende tutto dagli accessori, poi.  
  
Prima le mutandine che gli coprono a mala pena il culo, quelle di pizzo nero che l’aveva convinto a comprare Vale, ridendo sotto i baffi mentre lui balbettava scuse; poi le calze, che gli arrivano appena alla vita e stringono appena un filo di troppo, ma in maniera piacevole, che gli ricorda a ogni movimento di cos’ha addosso. Per le scarpe deve arrangiarsi con gli stivaletti neri, perché non aveva spazio in valigia per quelli al ginocchio, ma poco importa in fondo, deve arrivare soltanto nell’altra stanza.  
  
Si vede di sfuggita allo specchio, mentre esce, e si sente la gola un po’ secca e il cuore che gli rimbomba nella pancia. Cristo, potesse uscire davvero così… Sospira, si sistema un po’ nelle mutandine, e spalanca drammaticamente la porta del bagno.  
  
“Oh, come me sta?”  
  
Edo fa _eh?_ , poi alza gli occhi dal telefono, poi alza anche le sopracciglia, su su su a ogni secondo in più che lo guarda in silenzio. Lauro si mette una mano sulla vita, sporge in fuori un fianco, si appoggia allo stipite della porta con (spera) nonchalance. Edo abbassa il cellulare e _continua a fissarlo_.  
  
“‘mbè?”  
  
“‘mbè cosa La’, damme un attimo,” dice, mettendosi un po’ più dritto e lanciando via il cellulare senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Si sente un _tunk_ metallico che sa più di cellulare su pavimento che di cellulare su divano, ma Edo nemmeno sbatte le palpebre. Lauro vorrebbe gonfiarsi un po’ come un pavone.  
  
“Meglio in foto o dal vivo?”  
  
“Te che dici?” Edo ride, un po’ senza fiato. “Queste erano in omaggio o te le sei fregate?”  
  
“Te che dici?” Fa un mezzo sorriso, incrocia le caviglie, fa un sorriso vero quando gli occhi di Edo seguono ipnotizzati il movimento delle sue gambe. “Oh, non m’hai ancora detto che ne pensi.”  
  
“Che c’hai proprio _l’anima_ da zoccola, stellina mia,” dice, e Lauro scoppia a ridere. “Vieni qua o te serve un invito?”  
  
Per sua fortuna Lauro è anche un gentiluomo, oltre che una zoccola, e non lo fa aspettare oltre. Il tempo che Edo si metta dritto e gli si sta già arrampicando addosso, una mano sulla spalliera del divano e una subito tra i suoi capelli, le ginocchia puntate ai lati delle sue gambe. Edo gli afferra i fianchi ancora prima di baciarlo, per tenerlo in equilibrio, forse, per non farli rotolare per terra entrambi, ma è un attimo prima che le sua dita si mettano a esplorare tra le maglie delle calze a rete. Lauro fa un verso divertito contro la sua bocca che gli merita un pizzicotto, poi gli si siede comodo in grembo, facendogli sentire quant’è già duro e trovando Edo nella stessa identica situazione.  
  
“Allora che dici, le teniamo per il prossimo concerto?” dice, tirandosi appena un po’ indietro per godersi Edo con i capelli stravolti e le guance rosse. Gli passa le braccia attorno al collo e le intreccia mollemente dietro la sua testa, ondeggiando quasi sovrappensiero sopra di lui, un po’ per vederlo leccarsi le labbra in quel modo, un po’ perché ha un po’ paura di implodere a stare fermo. “Ci metto gli stivali soliti, un boa…”  
  
“Queste non ci arrivano al prossimo concerto, La’,” dice Edo, e intanto gli posa le mani sulle cosce, palmi aperti e caldi e la punta delle dita che gli sfiora appena il bordo delle mutandine. Abbassa gli occhi come se fosse più forte di lui, calamitato verso le sue gambe, a seguire con gli occhi il percorso delle sue dita tra i tasselli di pelle candida. “Dimmi che non gliele devi riportare.”  
  
“Ah, se le rivogliono cazzi loro,” dice, mentre gli occhi di Edo gli bruciano addosso più insistenti delle sue dita. si sente spalancato ed esposto, così, che non ha niente a che fare con i vestiti che ha o non ha - è un po’ terrificante e un po’ esilarante e quando Edo gli passa i pollici all’attaccatura delle cosce, premendo appena, rabbrividisce e gli si stringe di più addosso. “Sei uno stuzzicacacazzi di merda, Edo, vuoi fa’ qualcosa -”  
  
“ _Io_ sono - ?” attacca, scandalizzato, e Lauro gli toglie ogni protesta di bocca baciandolo a tradimento.  
  
Si sente un po’ quindicenne, a strusciarsi sul divano quando c’è un letto gigante dall’altro lato della stanza, ma Edo lo sta baciando come se volesse entrargli dentro e lo tiene stretto come se non volesse mai più farlo andar via e onestamente non c’è altro posto al mondo dove vorrebbe stare. Quando Edo gli stringe il culo tra le mani geme nella sua bocca e gli si preme contro più forte, e quando si staccano nello stesso momento, ansimando, lo sguardo di Edo è così intenso che deve abbassare il suo, nascondersi contro il suo collo per riprendere fiato e baciarlo e non fargli vedere come riesce a ridurlo con una sola occhiata.  
  
“La’, Dio mio -” fa, ma poi abbandona la testa contro lo schienale, offrendogli il collo, e lascia parlare i suoi sospiri, le sue carezze, il modo possessivo in cui gli graffia le cosce finché non finisce davvero per strappargli le calze.  
  
“Eddaje però -”  
  
Edo scoppia a ridere e gli bacia una spalla. “Te l’avevo detto,” dice, e quando Lauro si tira indietro per guardarlo male lo segue e lo bacia di nuovo, lento e profondo, e Lauro si scioglie tra le sue braccia.  
  
Simettono a tirarsi via i vestiti di dosso nello stesso momento, e poco importa se Edo finisce per rovinargli calze e mutandine, poco importa se lui deve contorcersi come un coglione per slacciargli i pantaloni, quando sono pelle contro pelle Edo prende in mano entrambi, li stringe insieme con quelle dita lunghe e decise e perfette, e Lauro si sente andare a fuoco.  
  
Non dura tanto, non dura _per niente_ \- Edo gli morde il collo e torce il polso in quel modo e ciao, addio, Lauro s’inarca con un gemito e viene, stringendo Edo con cosce e mani tremanti.  
  
_Cazzo_ , sente, poi la fronte di Edo premuta sul petto e gli ultimi scatti del suo bacino mentre finisce anche lui.  
  
Si rende conto di essersi messo ad accarezzargli la testa solo quando Edo alza gli occhi, seguendo il movimento delle sue dita come un gatto in cerca di carezze. Edo sorride, e Lauro si chiede se riesca a sentire il modo in cui gli fa impazzire il cuore nel petto.  
  
“Te le ricompro,” mormora Edo, sfiorandogli le calze distrutte, il disastro di stoffa macchiata tra le sue gambe, e Lauro rabbrividisce appena, ipersensibile, ma scuote la testa.  
  
“Lascia sta’,” dice, passandogli piano le dita tra i capelli. “Va bene anche così.”


End file.
